That Crazy Party (SP Spoof)
by Lucilia Venom
Summary: Basically, Tanith throws a party that gets way too out of hand! Includes crazy Red Bull sugar highs, Harry Potter hallucinations, Fletcher being ganged up on, truth or dare, Spongebob, and a CRAZY engagement! Better than it sounds!


**A/N**

**Okay, really strange spoof here, and the experiment mentioned will be put up tomorrow (probably)**

**Spider-Man never fails, slush puppies with extra ice and stinging nettles ~ Lucilia Venom, the organic cooking sauce lover**

* * *

That Crazy Party

Tanith picked up her phone and text Valkyrie. She typed as fast as possible.

'Need help. Very urgent. Come quick.'

She clicked on the send button and about a minute later Valkyrie shadow walked into the centre of the room.

"What's wrong? Why was it urgent?"

"I was... BORED! So I was thinking about inviting everyone over."

Valkyrie sighed in exasperation, but being friends with Tanith, she was used to it. "So, when will everyone else be here?"

Tanith adverted her eyes. "Uh, well, you see, I text you first, and I was gonna text everyone else, but, I sorta dropped my phone in the toilet..."

"You text me... when you were on the TOILET?!" Valkyrie exclaimed.

"No silly, I was doing an experiment using the toilet! But, um, could you text everyone, pretty please?"

Valkyrie didn't even ask about the experiment, but she slipped her phone out her pocket and text 'the gang'.

"So..." Tanith said. "Whose coming?"

Valkyrie showed her the phone screen. Tanith checked through the names; Skulduggery, Ghastly, Ravel, Dexter, Fletcher, Madam Mist, Shudder… wait, Madam Mist?

"Uh, Val, why'd you invite Madam Mist?"

"Aw, poo, didn't mean to invite her!"

"Oh well, can't really say no now… can we?"

***When everyone has arrived, 10 minutes later***

Tanith walked in, carrying 2 cans of red bull, and handed one to Valkyrie. Just when they were about to open them, Skulduggery intervened. "Remember what happened last time?!" He reminded them sternly. He swiped their cans and hid them.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Tanith exclaimed. They all agreed, except Shudder and Madam Mist, who were then forced to play. The rule was then decided that the asker got to pick Truth or Dare for the answerer.

"Skulduggery," Tanith said seriously. "Were you ever an alcoholic?"

"Well... maybe a little bit."

"Are you kidding?!" Ghastly butted in. "He was the biggest alcoholic ever! You should have seen him in the drinking competitions!"

"Moving on!" Skulduggery said. "Fletcher, is your hair male or female?"

"MALE!" He replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fletcher," Valkyrie said, "Are you gay for your hair?"

"Well, uh…"

"Fletcher," Tanith joined in, "Are you gay for Spongebob?"

"…"

"Fletcher," Ghastly joined in, " Are you secretly a woman?"

"NO!"

The Fletcher abuse continued for some time, before Vex said "Mist, do you fancy Shudder?"

"Uh, well, uh…"

***20 minutes later***

Valkyrie and Tanith cackled as they ran around the house. Skulduggery had not done a very good job at hiding the Red Bull, and now they were on the biggest sugar high ever!

"OMG WE'RE ON THE BIGGEST SUGAR HIGH EVER!" Tanith yelled. Valkyrie looked strangely at the massive grey bunny that had just said that.

"NOOOOO" Valkyrie yelled, " THE GIANT RED BULL OF SUGAR MUST BE MINE!" She raced to the attic at the top of the house, where she though the giant red bull of sugar would be, but was disappointed, until she saw "THE MAGICAL SOFA OF SOFANESS!" She grabbed the edge of the sofa and began to drag it downstairs when she had a much better idea. She jumped onto the sofa and rode it all the way downstairs. She picked up the nearest weapon (a stick) so that she could defend her sofa. Suddenly, the big, grey bunny hopped over.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY MAGICAL SOFA!" She yelled. Then, she charged.

*** Meanwhile, in the cupboard under the stairs ***

Dexter looked across at Harry Potter. "You're good," he said, "I'll give ya that. But I'm so gonna beat you!"

"Impossible," Harry said snobbishly, "You're too drunk to beat me!"

"Oh yeah," Dex said drunkenly, "That sounds like a challenge." With that, he swung the biggest punch he could, but Harry Potter lurched forward and head-butted him. And so the fight between Dexter Vex and Harry Potter continued, as did the video Ghastly was making of his best-friend fighting 'Harry Potter'- also known as a mop.

*** In the bathroom ***

Fletcher sat in the corner of the bathroom, clutching his Spongebob doll to his chest.

"Don't listen to them baby," he said stroking the toy sponge, " I love you for who you are, your gender doesn't matter!" He looked up to see Skulduggery in the doorway.

"I'M NOT GAY FOR SPONGEBOB!"

*** Somewhere in Taniths house ***

"Why, Mist," Shudder said, " I never knew you felt this way. But, now that I do," He got down on one knee, " Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Well, I … YES!"

How this party changed their lives:

Valkyrie and Tanith gave up Red Bull (for now!)

Ghastly put his video on YouTube and became an official director!

Dexter published a book: 'That party where Harry Potter was a mop…'

Skulduggery never watched Spongebob again.

Fletcher became the star of a hit TV show (presented by Ravel): 'Fletcher Abuse!'

Madam Mist and Shudder were not married, because when they got engaged they were so drunk they never remembered it!


End file.
